BTS Bicker's Duo Ch1 & 2
by KyoJiMin4145
Summary: Story about a girl whose name is y/n who was friends with a very popular boy group. One of the members just so happens to be a childhood close friend. They go on and on bickering until the other members tell them what they don't want to hear. otherwise, they are the perfect couple and they don't want to admit it. Enjoy this fanfiction and leave a comment if you want to add anythin


BICKERS DUO

Starring: The bts members and y/n

Storyline/summary: Story about a girl whose name is y/n who was friends with a very popular boy group. One of the members just so happens to be a childhood close friend. They go on and on bickering until the other members tell them what they don't want to hear. otherwise, they are the perfect couple and they don't want to admit it. Enjoy this fanfiction and leave a comment if you want to add anything interesting to this story to make it fun for all armies. Such as if you want to add your own character to the story and give me ideas to add, I would be more than welcome to do so.

Chapter one: 

Taking my breath Away

Y/n pov: "Ahh… I am so so tired from studying, why is college work sooo hard. (you walk to the refrigerator to grab some leftovers from last night) Mmmmh let's see what's for dinner(ring ring) oh?! I got a text from Jimin, but what does he want? (note: Jimin is a childhood crush that you've had for a long time)

(TEXTING SCENE 1)

Y/n

Jimin-ah what's up

are you it's been a while

2\. I have been studying all day, would like to get some fresh air. urgh wby?

1\. Just been practicing for the comeback lately, I was wondering if you are busy.

2\. No not busy atm why do you want to go do something?

I left you a gift at your front door in a package.

2\. What... why what is it?

go find out lol

2\. Ok I'll go see (you get out of your bed and walk downstairs to the front door)

Y/n Pov: When I got to the front door a small package was there tightly wrapped with a bow and delicate rose that laid still on top. I picked up the package which was oddly light and rush back inside anxiously wanting to know what it could possibly be inside.

did you see my gift yet?

2\. Not quite I just got it from outside and getting ready to open it now plz tell me this isn't one of your pranks again JIMIN

1\. Who Me. No never. why would I do such a thing

2\. alright if you say so I am opening it now ( your heart starts racing at the thought of it)

Y/n pov: *Knowing Jimin this was hard to believe, I have fallen for his tricks more than once but I secretly love it because ugh I don't know…. why does he drive me crazy so much and why do I love it? I slowly open the package nervously and to my surprise I was confused when I saw a red button that says, "Push for fresh air" I guess I can trust him this one time and without hesitation I pushed it. A loud obnoxious sound fills the room and a gush of wind hits my face, blowing my hair all over my face. In a panic I close the box and throw it across the room not caring where it landed.

so I assumed you got the fresh air you needed lmao and btw was that your scream I heard? hoped you liked it

2\. JIMIN! You told me it wasn't one of your pranks and oddly enough I trusted you. I knew you would do this next time don't take my breath away!

You stole my breath away many times too lol

2\. oh my goodness haha3 your lucky you're my best friend

(Ending of scene 1)

Chapter two:

The Invited Guest

Y/n Pov: Time goes by slow as usual and I started getting ready about one in the afternoon for the dinner invite with the guys at their place. I decided to wear my bts jersey to show support for their comeback next month. I completed my look with a beanie and black tights and pulled my hair back in a braid. On the back of my jersey, Jimin's name was in big black letters and I didn't want him to notice it because I knew he would tease me in front of the other members for it, so I made sure to get my jacket. As time ticks by I hear rain hit my window which starts to make me more drowsy. I lay in my room watching my favorite k-drama before I walk to their house.

(Scene 2)

(brrrrngg brrrrrng….brrrngggg brrrrng)

(namjoon texts) Hey it's namjoon I called three times are you still up for dinner and staying the night? we're just waiting right now. I can have jimin pick you up if your worried about the rain.

Y/n pov: A crack of thunder jilts me awake and with half open eyes I look out my window to see it's already dark out. I rush to check my phone to see its past eight and I was supposed to arrive at dinner with the guys at 8:40. I realize that Namjoon also called not once but three times and left a message. The rain still continues to fall heavily and so I grab my jacket and a bag of clothes due to the rain and dart downstairs for the door. (you also bring your dog shylo for company on the way to their house)

(honk...honk)

Y/n: I got half way down the road when I see piercing headlights come from behind me making the rain more visible. The car slowly creeps up to my side with the tires making small splashes as it halts to a stop with the window slowly descending downward. Jimin looking very handsome in a black ripped jeans and black shirt with a jacket (p.s outfit from perfect man), appears from the window.

Jimin: (in a husky voice) "So I would say you need a ride considering your half soaked right?"

Y/n:(In a sarcastic tone) What do you mean...it's not even raining I just spilled my water all over me.

Jimin: (chuckles at your remark and smiles) Okay sure whatever you say(laughs) hurry and get in the car seriously, I don't want you to walk in this weather.

Y/n: What are you my knight and shining armor. ( I open the backseat door for shylo to jump in and then I dash around the front of the car and open the passenger door)

Jimin: ya but with a car instead of a horse ...( he says as I step into the car)

Y/n pov: (I just rolled my eyes as I got buckled in, warm air hits my cold wet face and brings all my senses back now realizing that I was completely drenched.

Jimin: "are you starting to warm up if not I can turn the heat up higher."

Y/n: I am just fine I will start to dry sooner or later so no worries and I thought ahead when I saw it pouring and brought a change of clothes with me. it's actually shylo we have to worry about his fur is soaked. (say it with a chuckle)

Jimin: "I can give you my jacket to help you warm you up it seems like your shivering." "I mean… aren't you a bit uncomfortable being soaked."

Y/n: (At first I considered it but I almost forgot I had a Jimin jersey on so it would be awkward for me if he had seen it) Ummm…. no actually I am fine really…(pauses before finishing sentence) the clothes I brought should do more than enough so I will manage through the night thanks for asking though.

Jimin: "Uh okay.. Well do let me know if you change your mind."

Y/N POV: *we pull up to the gate of the driveway and even though I have been to their house more than once, I was still shocked by how big and beautiful it really was. I knew they were famously known world wide so it would be no surprise to them being rich but this is only their summer break home.

Jimin's pov: Jimin's thoughts- "How can someone be so cute I really don't think I can handle it something about her drew me in, I feel so much happiness when I am with her."I start blushing the more I stare at her. After snapping back to reality I saw that Y/n had her mouth opened as we were pulling into the driveway.

Jimin: "You're gonna catch some flies if you leave your mouth hanging open like that." I said while chuckling.

Y/n's POV: *I quickly closed my mouth and came back to my senses. "Oh be quiet...I...I was just yawning. I said as I slowly faked a yawn.

Jimin: "Okay sure whatever you say kitten (nickname he gave me a long time ago)." He started to tease me with that smile that gets to me everytime, so I try to avoid eye contact.

Y/n: "Yah…I told you not to call me that so many times, if you don't stop I'll start calling you by your nickname too." I said as Jimin looked at me with a confused but curious expression.

Jimin: "And what nickname would that be? He asked me and I gave him a smirk.

Y/N: "Aww is my little prince-ssi(prince-ssi sounds like princy) curious." I said as I started patting his head.

JImin: "Keep calling me that and see what happens princess." (he says while stepping out of the car)

Y/N pov: *The second I started to open my door to step out shylo hops from the backseat straight into my lap pressing his whole body against mine which was a very unpleasant feeling considering he was soaked.

Y/n : "Shylo seriously can't you wait until I step out of the car I know your excited to see the guys.

Y/n POV: I try to hold back shylo with my entire left arm and using my right arm to unbuckle myself and open the door but it didn't go as planned because shylo trampled over me fleeing right out of the car door the second I pushed it open causing me to fall out landing on my right side straight onto the driveway.

Y/n: OUCH SHLYO!( Jimin rushed around the car towards me when he hears me yell out in pain and lends me his hand to pull me back up onto my feet but his yank pulls me so close to him causing me to grip his right shoulder. We were so close to one another it seemed as if we were hugging.)

Y/N POV: In my mind I was thinking: "Wow he really smells good and I have come to realize how fit he feels was just by his embrace."( I say out loud unconsciously)

"Do I now? Are you really attracted to me that much" Jimin replied with a smile.

*I shot my eyes open and looked at him and there was a smirk on his face. I quickly let go and turn around to try to hide my blushing.

"W-wh-what are you talking about, as if anyone would fall for you" Y/N said as she crossed her arms.

Jimin: Well technically speaking you did fall and apparently that's not what your mind is saying because it's clearly telling me otherwise" Jimin said as he slowly moved closer and put his hands around my waist (it startled you by his sudden action) and whispers something in your ear. How about we skip dinner and we just hang out (*After that he bit your ear.)

"Not so fast there homeboy". *I suddenly pushed him slightly to get freed"

"Hahahaha I was only kidding" He said with his cute eye smile

"HAVE you met me...you should know me by now that if you get too close...I-i will do push you again..besides the fact that my ears are really sensitive." I hold my ears as I hide my sudden blush. *OF ALL the things to do why my ears, at the thought of what just happened I start to get butterflies in my stomach.

"Well you could've just told-...wait wait wait did you just say your ears are sensitive" He commented with a happy smile as if he just found out a desired secret.

"N-no why would they be" You replied quickly

"Y/N ...are you blushing?" He asked.

"No no I am not" I scuffed at him.

"Can we please go inside..after all the weather isn't going to ease up anytime soon...come on shylo let's go! I say with a loud voice walking towards the door to divert his attention back to me. Shlyo then runs straight to me at full speed.

Jimin's POV:

"Yah-wait for me…come on I was only teasing." I said running after Y/n towards the front door."

*As we got to the front door, Y/N starting to knock on the door.*

Jimin: You. know. You. don't. Have to knock just go in." I said while looking at her in confusion.

Y/N's POV: "I know, unlike you I have manners and knock before entering someone's else's house."

JImin:"BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE"

Y/N:"Too late homeboy, should've been much quicker! (Namjoon answers the door and shylo darts right in almost knocking down namjoon causing him to be startled at first by his energy)

Namjoon: "wow your soaked y/n almost didn't recognize you! And you know you don't have to knock haha you can just walk on in. ( he then lets out a laugh as he looks at me from head to toe) So, I assume Jimin saved you from walking any further?

Y/n: Ya just barely though, but at least we made it just fashionably late.

(Namjoon hears Jin calling for some help in the kitchen, leaving me and jimin puzzled. Jimin looks back at me with that cute eye smile he always has, and grabs my hand leading the way into their home. My heart is beating fast but the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen takes away that heart rush and gives me a sense of comfort.) "Man they really know how to cook."(Jimin's voice pulls me away from the thought of food)

Jimin: Hey guys did you miss me!

Y/n Pov: My eyes dart from jimin to the rest of the guys standing in the dining room.

Taehyung: (lets out a loud laugh) "yes it's been like forever a good 30 minutes to be exact that I almost didn't recognize Y/n.

Y/n: haha so funny the rain got me drenched so I look different thankfully I brought clothes to change into.

Taehyung:Well Mother Nature thought drenched clothes suited you better( he says with a slight chuckle)

Y/n: "Ya haha I guess mother nature thought I would look better this way and smell like a wet dog. ( The room fills with laughter after my remark)

Y/n Pov: Taehyung rushes over and pulls me in for a tight hug.

Y/N: "Yaah...what are you doing."

Taehyung: I am helping you dry off at least! (he says while squeezing me with his tight hug)

Taehyung: WOW you really do smell like a wet dog haha!

Y/n:Ya I have shylo to thank for that one which brings me to my next thought where's the bathroom so I can change before we eat.

Taehyung: "I can show you follow me."(I follow Taehyung up the stairs and into the bathroom)

Taehyung: Here's the bathroom and there are some towels in the closet to your left if you happened to need one.( He says as he makes his way back downstairs)

Y/n: Alright thanks( I say as I close the door behind me)

Y/N POV: "OOH calm down heart, you're getting too excited with all the guys in this house. Next time let's bring F/N with me when I come again, these guys are getting my heart too hyped. (you change into a pair of adidas t-shirts, leggings and shoes, and put your wet clothes back into the bag.)

Y/n:"Ahhh soo much better, now my hair will just need to dry"

Jin: "Y/NNNNN dinner is ready, come and get it before it gets cold."

Y/n:"COMING"(I open the bathroom door leaving my bag to hang on the doorknob and quickly walked towards the stairs at full speed. I came around the corner so fast without paying attention and with my luck I ran into someone causing me to stumble onto the floor.)

Y/n: OwwW man why am I so clumsy"(I then looked up to see who it was, of course, knowing my luck it was jimin that I had ran into.)

Y/n: Jimin-ah, what are you doing up here? (Looking at Jimin who was holding his head with his hand)

Jimin:"I was coming to get something from my room and plus ...you took too-...long and they asked me to check up ...on you".

Y/N:"OOOkay you're acting a little strange. Any who you just startled me that's all" (I said as I got back on my feet and started to walk downstairs.)

"Well then we better be going."I waved my hand at Jimin telling him to follow.

JImin's POV: "what- oh Yea- I'll be right there." *I started to stuttered and all Y/n did was give me a concerned look.

*I saw her starting to walk downstairs in her new outfit that got me speechless at first.*

Y/n:"You good Jimin, your face is really red"(noticing his flushed cheeks as I look back to see if he is following behind me)

Jimin:it's just the heat from the kitchen… ughh so are you ready to eat(says in a nervous tone)

Y/n: well i guess if its ready haha(nervous laughs)

Y/n POV: Jimin follows behind me and I can feel his eyes on me all the way down to the end of the steps. (JIn meets us at the end of the steps.)

Jin: Oh gosh you scared me for a sec I didn't see you coming down I was just getting ready to head upstairs to actually see what you both were up two, but anyways dinner is ready you might want to get it while it's still hot and before the other five dig in leaving nothing.

Y/n POV: We both follow Jin into the kitchen and that same smell hits my face again causing my stomach to make a low rumble and brought that same sense of comfort and relief of fresh cooked food. We reach the kitchen finally and to my surprise the food wasn't touched yet and everyone was gathered around the kitchen table waiting for us three to join. I take a seat right across from namjoon and next to me is Hobi. Jimin pulls out my seat for me and then takes a seat right next to mine.

Hobi: well I can only imagine what took you guys so long. ( jimin sends him a glare at his remark)

Hobi: Chill i am only joking around haha! ( I laugh with him unconsciously)

Jimin: ( Clears his throat) well we took so long because… well you know. (Hobi looks at jimin with wide eyes) Oh chill hyung you know I am only joking hahaha!

(Jin laughs with Jimin almost choking on his drink with laughter.)

Jin: Alright now that we're all finally here let's dig in and enjoy this meal!

Y/n POV: Hobi passes around plates to everyone and Jungkook is opening a bottle of wine.

Jungkook: Nothing tastes better than a glass of wine after a long day.

Y/n: You got that right I definitely will need some of that due to my crazy chaotic day. (jungkook passes me the bottle of wine and I fill my glass and without hesitation and I take a huge gulp)

Jimin: Try to save some wine for us hahaha( looking at me with a huge grin)

Y/n: I can't make any promises but I will try haha.

Y/n: Has anyone seen shy shy? I remember seeing him run in through the front door.

Yoongi: Well look no further he is under the table at my feet begging for some food( says while pointing down at his feet) I think he is gonna need a bath later he really does smell like a wet dog hahaha!

Y/n: After dinner I will definitely be giving him a bath I am not having a stinky wet dog sleep with me tonight( everyone laughs at my statement)

Y/n POV: Small talk and laughter circulates the dining room table as we finish up our dinner; Even though most of us are finished and full with dinner we still stay seated at the table talking about random topics, drinking wine and cracking jokes with one another. It felt nice to have a group of friends like them around, it makes me feel at home.

Y/n: I think I am gonna go ahead and give shylo his bath and call it a night guys, me and shy have to get home but thanks for cooking all this food it was delicious. ( I say while I rise from my seat stretching my back while extending my arms out)

Y/n: Shlyo! ( I whistle for him) Come on shy shy you need a bath. Is it okay if I use the bathroom upstairs for his bath?

Namjoon: Ya of course go right on ahead! Let us know when you're off to bed ( yells from the Kitchen)

Y/n: Alrighty then I will, okay shy lets get you a bath.( I walk out of the dining room with shylo following close behind me and make my way up the stairs)

Y/n POV: The hall light is off so I make sure to go slow this time around the corner so I don't have another incident with running into somebody. Once I see the bathroom I flick on the light and usher shylo to get in and quickly close the door behind me so he can't manage to escape. Thankfully the bathroom is spacious enough because shlyo was still in a very hyper mood.

Y/n: Shlyo chill I am running your bath water silly!( He looks at me with his big brown eyes and gives me his pouty look) Oh come on shy don't look at me like that you love baths haha( I signal him to jump into the tub but he gives me a hesitant look at first and slowly stepped into the water)

Y/n: See shy shy it's not that bad at all you will feel much better after anyways!

Y/n POV: Shylo thankfully sits still allowing me to finish his bath for him thank god because sometimes he can be a real handful when its bath time.

Y/n: Good boy shy now you can jump out(He hops out and shakes his fur creating small puddles on the floor and got my pants in the line of "fire" or should I say water causing wet spots down my pants.)

Y/n: Thanks shylo I needed that( I say in a sarcastic tone while draining his bath water) Come here I need to dry you off a bit hyper boy haha( I take a towel to his wet fur and rub him down with it.)

Y/n: Okay your free now( I say once I open the door for him to run out)

Y/n POV: Shlyo looks like he is in a race and darts down the stairs without hesitation.

Y/n: Shlyo calm down!(I say yelling out the bathroom door)

Y/n POV: I notice my bag hanging on the back door knob where I left it earlier and thought I should do my laundry before I head off to bed. I completely forgot the floor was soaked so when I went to go grab my bag I slide straight down to the ground on my back causing a loud thud and my back becoming soaked once again.

Y/n: OUCHHH! Great now I am soaked again wonderful my day gets better and better!( I slowly lift myself up from the floor holding my back)

Jimin: I heard you fall are you okay?( says appearing in the doorway)

Y/n: ya I just slipped because the floor got wet from his bath and I just slightly hurt my back and not to mention my whole backside is wet hahaha( laughs out the pain)

JImin: I am sorry to hear that let me help you walk out at least(I grab her free arm and puts it over my shoulder and wrap my other arm around her back)

Jimin: I have a pair of sweatpants and shirt you can wear so you don't wear wet clothes to bed.

Y/n: haha I guess I have no other option since my spare clothes are soaked as well, thank you( we walked slowly into his room)

Y/n: okay I think I am good now to walk thanks for that.

Jimin: It's no problem( says with a smirk)

Y/n POV: Once were in his room, I make my way towards a desk chair to sit at and relax my back while jimin walk to a dresser drawer pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and t-shirt.

Jimin: These should fit you fine( He says walking towards me)

Y/n: Thanks, you don't mind if I change in here I don't want to attempt walking to the bathroom.

Jimin: uhhh...sure good idea I will wait outside the room until your finished.

Y/n POV: After he steps out closing the door behind him I take off my wet clothes and change into his sweats and t-shirt.

Y/n: Okay you can come in now I am finished.(the door slowly opens back up)

Jimin:POV: Wow I actually never thought I would see you wear my clothes before haha!(I looked at her with an admiring expression as I saw her in my clothes, she looked so good in my clothes that I couldn't help but stare)

Y/n: ya neither did I (I laugh with him) Speaking of which, where is your guys washer and dryer that way I have clean clothes for tomorrow.

Jimin: It's downstairs follow me and I can help you with that since your "slightly injured" hahaha

Y/n: Ohhh you wanna go there red tomato face( I laugh and give him a light playful shove) well if you don't want to witness me fall again can you do me a favor and grab my bag off the bathroom doorknob.

Jimin: Sure let me show you how it's done without falling( laughs with that cute eye smile)

Y/n: Are you done teasing me yet?

Jimin: Maybe...but as you say I can't make any promises either haha

Y/n: Haha so funny! At least the floor is always there for me when I fall( we both laugh)

Y/n POV: Jimin turns on the bathroom light and grabs my bag swiftly without falling like I did.

Y/n: And the award goes to jimin for not falling!

Jimin: Thank you, thank you I am happy to accept my award from the clumsiest person I know haha

Y/n: (I scoff at him) ya whatever

Y/n POV: We make our way down the stairs and I see shylo chilling on the couch all stretched out as usual. We then head down a long hallway that leads to the laundry room.

JImin: alright it's quite simple how to run this washer and dryer( I say turning on the light) Just turn the dial to where you need it and hit the green button when your ready and laundry soap is here on the shelf.

Y/n: alrighty I appreciate it you teaching me how to use a washer and dryer homeboy( I empty out my bag into the washer and pour the soap as needed) Okay all ready for that, got 45 mins after that I can put it in the dryer. Now I play the waiting game.

Jungkook: Hey Y/n, wanna watch a movie while waiting on your laundry.( Jungkook said as he was leaning against the doorway)


End file.
